


Not Enough

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wanted to write lukanette fluff idk what happened, Luka Angst, Slight Adrigami, Slight Lukagami, adrienette - Freeform, slight Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Luka always knew he wasn’t enough. He knew he wasn’t...him.
Relationships: Adrien/Marinette, Kagami/Adrien, Luka/Marinette - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TRYING TO WRITE FLUFFY LUKANETTE I SWEAR
> 
> What a way to come back, huh?
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka loved Marinette, he knew that.

But Marinette… he didn’t know if she truly felt the same.

At first he thought she did, her gentle touch and loving words, but there was also something missing. It seemed that no matter how much he tried, how much he loved her, he wasn’t _him_.

Marinette never looked at Luka the way she’d look at _him_.

She never smiled at him the same as she smiled at _him_.

Never laughed like with _him_.

Never loved like with _him_.

He simply wasn’t Adrien Agreste.

And he couldn’t change that, no matter how hard he tried. No matter what he would pale in comparison to the model.

And they both knew that.

•••

They’d never kissed before, they didn’t feel the need to. There were cheeks and hands of course, but a true kiss? Never.

He supposed it was fair, considering he wasn’t who she truly wanted, the one who deserved her first kiss.

Although, somehow, he felt as though someone already had it.

Marinette had never told him, he’d never asked, but he felt it.

He wasn’t upset by it, of course, but it was a thought he had sometimes.

Someone was worth it, but it wasn’t you.

It never affected how he treated her, he still loved her after all, nothing could change that.

After all, she was with him now, she chose him to be her boyfriend now.

Even if it was temporary.

•••

Everything made sense after he’d connected the dots.

Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir.

_Of course_.

No matter how hard you try, you’ll always feel the pull to your soulmate.

Marinette’s first kiss was _Chat Noir._

_Of course_.

No one would ever love Marinette as Chat Noir loved Ladybug, nor could anyone love Adrien as she did.

Fate had made its decision.

And it wasn’t in Luka’s favor.

Their relationship could never be fulfilling, never be complete.

And for the reason he always knew.

He wasn’t _him_.

_Of course._

•••

Luka’s hand was sweating as he held Marinette’s cold delicate ones.

How did they end up here, he wondered.

It had been six months of them together, six months of joys and pains.

So they went out to celebrate.

And they’d run into _him_.

He was holding another’s hand, small and unsure.

Kagami if he could recall correctly.

Their eyes met and in absolute silence, a decision was made.

The color drained from his world as he lifted Marinette’s hand, Kagami lifting Adrien’s.

Before he could back out, he placed Marinette’s hand in Adrien’s.

“You’re meant to be together,” Kagami whispered, giving Adrien’s hand a final squeeze pulling back, “You’re soulmates.”

“That’s the way your songs flow.” Luka smiled bitterly, “You create the perfect harmony.”

The duo stood in shock, before the tears began to flow and they began to laugh. As though there was nothing else on Earth, they ran away together, in love.

•••

Luka watched them disappear, feeling broken and empty.

He was alone.

This situation was so unique, so strange and complicated, no one would ever understand.

A soft sigh cane from beside him, and he watched the girl next to him as she collapsed to her knees.

“I’ve given up.” She whimpered, “and I never give up. But I didn’t stand a chance...I wasn’t _her_.”

With those words, he felt some comfort.

He got down next to her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her.

“I wasn’t _him_.”

She reciprocated the action, burying her face in his chest.

And in that moment, they no longer felt so alone.

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Super short ik but it’s all I’ve good
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
